jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
MechScape World News Post
This week's Editorial has been written by a few members of url="http://jagex.wikia.com/wiki/Jagex_Wiki"Jagex Wiki/url. Most of this editorial was written by the Jagex Wiki (on Wikia) members: url="http://www.mechscapeworld.com/forums/index.php?showuser=6844"Whovian39/url with a bit help from url="http://www.mechscapeworld.com/forums/index.php?showuser=6010"King Vivil/url and Multi128. This article is about the effects of the rebirth of iMechScape/i to become iStellar Dawn/i will have on the Jagex fanbase and what the outlook for the future of Stellar Dawn and Jagex is. biThe Layout/i/b Jagex's upcoming browser-based MMORPG, "MechScape" has been in the making for years. Starting from a rumor that appeared about four years ago, it was bsize="3"c/size/bonfirmed to be bsize="3"a/size/b Jagex project in development in 2007. It has gained attention from various interviews with Jagex, word of mouth, and fan sites, with iMechScape World/i bsize="3"b/size/being the center for information and attention. Overtime, the pubsize="3"b/size/blicity bsize="3"a/size/bnd attention for MechScape has bsize="3"g/size/brown, and Jagbsize="3"e/size/bx fans are becoming more and more interested in its development. By 2009, Jagex was on the verge of releasing the game to the public. Soon, excitement began to rise when MechScape ishould/i have been released. However, just after a trailer video of MechScape was accidentally released, Jagex claimed that they had decided what they had made was not good enough. So, now after years of waiting and many empty words, the company has announced that it will be at least another year until the reincarnation of MechScape (Stellar Dawn) will be released. This sudden turn of events had a hard-hitting effect on the upcoming MechScape fan base. Many people had mixed feelings. biThe Details/i/b On one hand, Jagex may have just lost customers due to the long wait for the release of MechScape that has ijust/i been extended to allow time for the rebirth of Stellar Dawn. Many fans were complaining about the extension of this wait that had already spanned a long four years. Jagex has failed to fulfill their self-imposed deadline. Tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands or even thousands of thousands of pounds may have just been lost. Jagex has already taken a critical blow. On the other hand, some fans are glad that the Stellar Dawn development team at Jagex is working hard to release a good, complete, and quality game. As seen from the unauthorized trailer, many comments saying that i"MechScape was only RuneScape in space"/i were said. Jagex then realized shortly afterwards that the game would not meet and fulfill their customers' high standards, and so they set out on the quest of "fixing MechScape". With the founder of Jagex, Andrew Gower, heading the now renamed project, "Stellar Dawn", Jagex can be expected to raise their levels of innovation and creativity. As said in an article on MechScape World, the basis for MechScape was to create a game without the imperfections of RuneScape. Now that they have found that vision for MechScape was not high enough, Jagexs' standards for Stellar Dawn will be higher. biThe Conclusion/i/b As said before, many people's feelings are mixed. Many may be giving up on Stellar Dawn due to the extension of the wait, but some fans may feel more stable and secure now knowing that Jagex is not just pretending to listen to customers' opinions. However, Jagex already lost in the short run, yet this turn of events may wreck or save the future of Jagex. Will Stellar Dawn become a success or a failure? Did Jagex make the right decision? The answers to these questions should surface by at least next year and if the community is still here then MechScape World will be one of the best sites around for it! Thank you for reading this article.